


You're magical

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not much plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Creek's got lost in the forest and Branch helps him find his way home. It's just pure fluff.





	You're magical

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’m back with a fluffy one shot yay for fluff, please don’t expect too much plot! This is just for fun! At least part of this story is based on strange magic when the Bog King is showing Marianne his home country. I don’t own anything here, I’m dyslexic so go easy on the spelling and grammar.
> 
> The story has art: https://freezy-is-gay.tumblr.com/post/163980241896/here-we-have-some-fanart-from-one-of-my-favourite

You're magical.

Branch was out on the forest and for once he wasn’t collecting things for his bunker, it was a warm summer afternoon far too hot to do any work even for the grey troll so he was enjoying a walk in the forest instead. The survivalist didn’t often do this, but still every so often even he needed a break from preparing for when the Bergens would come for them. Branch knew this forest by the back of his hand, he was well aware of the all the dangers of this forest and most of the predators knew to stay well away from him. As he walked the grey troll noticed that the afternoon sunlight was dappled as it fell through the green leaves of the plants and made beautiful patterns upon the grass of the forest floor. The grey troll settled down on the grass beneath a tree, this was a place where Branch loved to come and sit when he wanted to think about anything. The survivalist placed his back against the tree’s trunk, after a few moments he pulled out a notepad and pencil then set to writing in the pad. The survivalist was very much enjoying the sounds of a perfect peaceful afternoon in the forest without the loud singing and over the top dancing of all the other trolls, to Branch this afternoons like this felt like absolute bliss to him.

Several hours later just as twilight was starting to make itself known in the colours of the sky, the grey troll was drawn out of his contented quiet musings, when noisily Creek stumbled out of the undergrowth and into the clearing which Branch was currently occupying. Startled by all the noise, the survivalist felt fear spike in him for a moment, he was concerned that perhaps one of the predators who felt they could take on the grey troll had found him, noticing it was actually Creek who had entered the clearing filled him with equal parts of relief and annoyance. These feelings changed to ones of amusement as Branch noticed that the usually well put together guru was a mess, with twigs and leaves stuck in his vibrant two tone hair and stains of dirt on his yellow trousers.  


As they eyes of the two male trolls met the survivalist lifted one eyebrow in a questioning manner at Creek, while at the same time he put his pen and notepad back into his hair. When the purple troll notice Branch he spoke to him with evident relief while he set to work picking the leaves and twigs back out of his hair. “Branch! Thank goodness! As much as I hate to say this I am completely lost, could you show me the way back to the village please?”

After hearing this question the grey troll came up onto his feet, he had to sit on the urge to smirk on the other troll, instead the survivalist gave Creek a nod before saying to him. “Yes, I can show you the way back to the village, but don't touch anything which I tell you not to touch and do as I say. Do you understand me Creek?”

Only too happy that after wandering around lost in the forest for hours, that Branch was willing to show him the way home the spiritual troll was quick to say to him. “I understand completely Branch, and thank you for helping me like this.”

The survivalist rolled his eyes at the guru before saying to him. “Yes, well I may not get on very well with you Creek, but even I wouldn't leave you out here to face the dangers of the forest alone. There is also the fact that if something happened to you and Poppy found out I could have prevented you from ending up hurt she would never forgive me and let's face it, even I know it's not a good idea to get on Poppy's bad side. Come on then lets go!”

With this said the grey troll led the purple troll into the forest back towards the village, when they reached a large gorge in the forest floor, Branch picked up a long stick, Creek watched with confusion as the survivalist approached a nearby plant which had curled up leaves. When the grey troll reached the plan he gently but firmly used the stick to poke the leaves, the guru's confusion turned to wonder as the leaves of the plant unfurled and covered over the large gap in the ground. Branch quickly took hold of the hand of the purple troll, as soon as he had done this the survivalist swiftly led the other troll across the leaves and over to the other side of the gorge in the ground. Once they were on the other side, the plant quickly curled it’s leaves back up, which made Creek realise why the survivalist had grabbed his hand and hurried them both across the leaves.

A short while later the two trolls came to a water fall and a river, the spiritual troll once more couldn’t see a way across this river, but before he could say anything to Branch, the grey troll took him up to the side of the waterfall were there are tall reeds growing. It was here that the survivalist released Creeks hand then the grey troll pushed the leaves of a nearby plant to one side out of the way, showing to the other troll that there was actually a path way under the waterfall. The grey troll looked back at the guru, he gestured him forward, quickly Creek made his way to the side of the other troll, the spiritual troll wanted to take Branch’s hand back into his but he felt extremely nervous about doing so. Creek just about managed to hold back on his desire to take the other troll’s hand into his and instead together they went under the waterfall. As they walked along the path there the spiritual troll couldn’t help looking around him with awe, he’d never seen anything like this before in his life and Creek said to the survivalist. “This is beautiful.”

“Yes, it is…But you haven’t seen the best part yet.” Creek couldn’t help but look at Branch curiously, the grey troll didn’t say anything more, but when they were half way down the path then he came to a halt which caused the spiritual troll to do the same, the survivalist turned to the guru and then he said softly to the other troll. “Take a look around Creek.”

The purple troll stood beside the survivalist and as he had just suggested he looked around, as the sunlight came through the water it glittered on the hanging quartz rocks which were hanging from the rocks above them, the affect was amazing, it made the area they were in looks as though it were a starlit sky. “Oh wow! I’ve never seen something this amazing before.” The spiritual troll confessed to Branch, his eyes wide with wonder and his voice full of the awe he felt at the sight of this natural wonder.

The grey troll found himself smiling slightly at the expression of awe on Creek’s face, the survivalist had to admit that right now he could see exactly why the purple troll was considered so attractive by all the other trolls. Branch let himself enjoy watching him without hating Creek for the way he made him feel, but then those forbidden feelings had always stirred around this troll. The survivalist did his best to be unkind as was possible around the guru hoping that the cruel words which they spoke to each other whenever they met would destroy those warmer feelings, but somehow they didn’t, instead every time Branch thought that what he felt for Creek was either conquered or dead at long last, they would somehow rise from the ashes to be stronger and even brighter than they had ever been before. In the end, the grey troll had resigned himself to the fact that no matter what he would always have these one sided feelings for Creek which most of the time he really didn’t want to have.

Not wanting Creek to finding him staring at him like some love struck idiot Branch quickly looked away from the other troll standing beside him and looked at the waterfall instead. Little did the grey troll know that the guru had been perfectly aware of his gaze resting on him, Creek had to admit that he had been enjoying the feeling of the teal eyes watching him and now they were no longer on him the purple troll wanted those eyes to be on him again. “Shall we go on?” The guru asked his companion hoping that Branch would look at him again. 

Slowly the grey troll turned towards the other troll, his eyes met Creeks saying to him. “If you feel ready to then yes we can go on.”

“I’m ready, so let’s go on.” As the spiritual troll said this to the survivalist he held one of his hands out towards the him, hoping with all of his might that Branch would take his hand once more. For a few moments, the grey troll looked at the hand of the other troll, then he took it into his once more and then led Creek on. When Branch had taken his hand again the purple troll sat on the urge to let out a sigh of relief, he also hated it when the grey troll took his eyes away from his to guide him on, but Creek knew he needed to do so. As the path under the waterfall came to an end, the eyes of the purple troll went wide as they were now stood on the side of a lake with no obvious way forwards, so Creek turned to his companion and said to him. “Now what do we do?”

The spiritual troll got quiet the surprise when Branch smiled at him ever so slightly, he then took a step forward, when his foot hit the water Creek gasped as not only didn’t the survivalist not sink but the water under him lit with multi coloured light. The purple troll turned wide grey blue eyes onto the grey troll who was standing before him with the rainbow light reflecting onto him giving Branch colour for the for the very first time and Creek couldn’t stop the gasp which came out of him at this sight. “What is this?” The guru asked him curiously, while internally Creek couldn’t help but think how the rainbow colour made the other troll look even more handsome to him than Branch had before now.

“It’s a type of algae, it is very solid to stand on, I named it the hidden rainbow algae. Come Creek step out onto it with me you will be perfectly safe trust me.” As he spoke the survivalist gave the hand of the other troll a gentle tug. “Come on Creek, I’ll show you the way across.”

Determined to show Branch that he did indeed trust him, the purple troll stepped out onto the algae next to the survivalist. “This is wonderful! I never knew this was here just like the cave under the water fall. Do you know other places like this?”

“Yes quiet a few.” The grey troll admitted to the other troll with another small smile.

“Maybe you could show me them sometime.” Creek said to Branch hoping that how eager he was for him to say yes to this idea wasn’t too clear in his voice.

Slowly the teal blue eyes of the survivalist met those of the spiritual troll and he found himself saying something he never thought he would to the other troll. “I’d like to do that.”

“Really?” Creek asked unable to hide his joy and hope in this one simple word.

“Yes really.” Branch assured him, his voice gentle.

The purple troll looked around them at the water before saying to his companion. “I wonder how far this hidden rainbow algae extends.”

“Quite a long way why?”

“I can’t help but wonder what it would be like to dance on this…?” Creek asked softly in a thoughtful voice.

Unable to resist answering this question from the other troll Branch drew the purple troll closer to him, the grey troll settled one hand at the waist of the guru, he kept hold of the other and then started to led Creek around the top of the lake on the algae in a simple slow dance. As Creek moved his free hand to hold Branch’s waist just as he was holding his, the spiritual troll felt awe filling him because the survivalist was guided flawlessly in this dance, it was simple as well as slow enough that the purple troll didn’t stumble over the steps, it also allowed the guru to admire the water as step by step it lit with beautiful multi tone light which followed them across the water. “This is…I wish I could find some other word than amazing for the things you’ve been showing me but I can’t.” After a few moments Creek and Branch found themselves relaxing into the dance, the purple troll had to admit that he felt perfectly safe in the arms of the other troll, he knew deep inside that Branch wouldn’t let anything happen to him. As for the survivalist, he was enjoying every moment of having the one he had secretly had loved for such a long time this close to him. The grey troll was very aware of the fact that dancing with the other troll like this would feature on his dreams for the next few nights. Reluctantly Branch eventually brought their dance to its end, but the two male trolls continued to hold each other close, slowly their eyes met and locked. Both of them felt an overwhelming urge to do something they had wanted to do for the longest time and kiss the other, gradually they moved closer, and then at last their lips touched in soft but full first kiss.

This kiss only lasted a few moments, before the two male trolls broke it, their eyes met again, they were both waiting for the other to say something negative about what had just happened between them but neither one said a word. After a few more moments of silence Creek and Branch brought their lips together again, kissing more fully than they had during the first kiss, this time their eyes slipped closed and they let themselves become lost in the act of kissing each other. Slowly Creek brought his hand up from the waist of the grey troll, he ran his fingers into the jet black locks of the other troll loving how silky they felt against his own fingers. This action on the part of the spiritual troll caused the survivalist to shiver with pleasure, it also made him lock his arm more firmly around the waist of Creek. The guru had to admit he was loving the feeling of Branch’s strong arm holding him close, and kissing the grey troll was so blissful he couldn’t even find the words to encompass all the feelings running though him all Creek knew was that he didn’t want this to ever end. To be honest the purple troll had never expected that becoming lost in the forest as he had to result in him managing to achieve a long held but seemingly impossible aim of showing his romantic feelings for Branch to him and having them returned, but somehow it had happened and for that Creek was incredibly glad.

This time when they parted from the kiss, they let go of each other, still they didn’t say anything, Branch took his bravery in both hands and, took Creek’s hand back into his and guided the purple troll off of the lake and onto the bank of it. The grey troll hardly knew what to think of what had just happened but it had felt wonderful and all Branch wanted was to kiss him again already. Little did the survivalist know that his companion was having exactly the same thoughts as he was and that Creek was already getting ready to kiss him again.

Determined to get a third kiss from the troll he had loved in secret for the longest time the guru brought their walk to a halt, he used his hold on the other troll’s hand to pull Branch to him. As this happened the survivalist let out a huff of surprise, this noise was cut off when the purple troll swept in and kissed the grey troll on the lips hungrily. Creek felt thrills travel through him as Branch started to kiss him back, the purple troll let go of the survivalists hand, he brought that hand up and ran it into the black hair of the survivalist, who let out a small noise of surprise which quickly morphed into one of pleasure as for the first time Branch started to let his true feelings for Creek show.

The spiritual troll was dominating this kiss, he used his lips to tease open the mouth of the other troll, when he had done this Creek gently pushed his tongue into Branch’s mouth, touching it to the tongue of the other troll wanting him to respond to this action. As their tongues touched like this for the first time the grey troll let out another groan, this felt amazing, then slowly and cautiously Branch pressed his tongue back against Creek’s and both of them let out a noise of pleasure when this happened. They let themselves enjoy this third kiss, the two male trolls were both surfing on waves of joy and pleasure, neither one of them wanted to stop kissing, but a lack of air pulled them apart. Panting their eyes locked again, they still didn’t know what to say to each other, but at the same time they were starting to realise that their actions said everything which their words could not.

So instead of trying to find any words, Creek and Branch released each other, their hands joined without them even having to think about it and wordlessly the grey troll guided the guru along the pathway towards the village. As the two trolls went passed a bright yellow flower, Creek went to touch it, but before he could his hand was swiftly caught by Branch and gently but firmly pulled away from the flower. “Not a good idea Creek, that’s sunsilk it’s not deadly but it will make you so ill that trust me you’ll wish you were dead.”

“From the sound of that you’ve had an encounter with the flower before.”

“Yes I have.” Branch told him, he then shuddered and spoke to Creek again. “It was horrible.”

“Then thank you for stopping me from touching it.” The purple troll told him very grateful for the other troll preventing him from touching the flower.

With a nod for Creek, Branch released the hand that had gone to touch the flower, he then also went to let go of the other hand but the purple troll refused to let go of his hand. This action on the part of the guru caused the grey troll to raise both eyebrows at him, but when there was no forthcoming explanation from Creek, the survivalist shook his head, rolled his eyes and then guided the spiritual troll on.

All too soon for the liking of the purple troll the two male trolls were out of the forest and at the edge of the troll village. As they were noticed by other members of the tribe, the trolls stared at them because Branch and Creek were standing there together hand in hand and it didn’t appear that they were planning to release each other’s hand anytime soon. Knowing that their gazes would make the grey troll want to let go of his hand, the guru tightened his grip on the other troll’s hand refusing to let Branch take his hand back.

Feeling the spiritual troll’s hand tighten on his, the survivalist turned his head towards Creek, the purple troll met his gaze, then with the rest of the tribe watching them the guru possessively kissed the grey troll right on the lips for only a few moments but at the same time long enough to let the other trolls know that Branch was his, when he pulled back the guru addressed the one he wanted to claim as his. “Thank you for seeing me home love.”

Branch raised both eye brows at Creek for a moment, then he lowered them and smiled ever so slightly at the purple troll. “You are welcome my love. I’ll meet you here tomorrow morning to show you those good meditation spots we were talking about.” Once he had said this the grey troll lifted the hand holding his and Branch kissed the back of it before slipping his hand back out of Creeks.  
As soon as the grey trolls hand left his, the guru wanted to grab it back but he brought this desire under control just about, he drew in a deep breath quietened his feelings and then said to Branch. “Yes I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

With a small half smile the survivalist turned he headed back off into the forest intending to go home, as he walked away Branch was well aware of Creek watching him and of the fact that he now had a date with the other troll tomorrow. The grey troll hadn’t expected a date to be the out come of this day or to have won the guru as his boyfriend in such a strange way but he couldn’t help but think there could have been worse ways for them to have come together. Though neither troll had said anything to each other about being in a relationship, they didn’t need to say the words to know the truth, they both felt utterly thrilled to have won each other even if it was in quite an abnormal way. All in all both trolls could help but feel today had been a rather magical day and that their encounter was the start of something very special.


End file.
